The Damsel
by Ra no Yokushinryu
Summary: ...Deep down, she supposed the real reason she lingered here was because...maybe she had this sick thrill for being the maiden waiting for a shining white knight; the damsel in distress." Kairi-centric


**A/N:** Hey readers. Yeah, it's Ra, posting a fanfic...not Yuugiou. Startling isn't it? Quaking in your boots yet (figuratively, yet if you have boots on, quake in them, please. It'll amuse me. 83 )? Well, yeah, never thought I'd say this, but my first KH fanfic (drabble-ramble, more like it) is one of the Kairi-sort. Yeah, I know, horrible isn't it? I just felt like writing something in her view... well, 3RD person POV Kairi. xD I mean, I don't like her too much, yet she has her moments... rare, but awesome when they come about. Namine still owns her though, in my honest opinion... But not sure how the tone in this is supposed to be, so if any Kairi-lovers are offended... I apologize, really. Just me typing what I'm thinking as I go along with the original script... and I also used a bit from the game, y'know, where Kairi and Saix talk, he goes away, then Nami comes and gets her? Yeah, words and actions used from that in here...

...Anywho, yeah, I'll be getting to it in a few, trying to sort out my coherent mind to try and type this up from lined paper onto WordPad, UGH. Any mistakes you see will be the fault of a sleep-deprived mind. And lack of Spellcheck. sobs ...So, tell me, and I'll correct the errors. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: Yeah... the word says it all. If I (and every other fan) owned Kingdom Hearts, it would highly likely not be what it is today. Scary, isn't the thought?**

* * *

Kairi vaguely wondered if she was naive, or just plain idiotic. It was clear to her (and hopefully not so to her captors, who must be either ignorant, or know too well, or stupidly didn't notice) that the bars to her purpley-pink prison- why the heck wasn't it white or metallic grey like everything else was, she had no clue at all- were wide enough for her slim form to slip through, if she so pleased. She could easily have left a while back, heck, even NOW she could run away- to where though, she didn't know. This place was confusing- as to help Sora and Riku and everyone else and just be a BIT more _useful_. Why didn't she?

... Well, she would tell herself that it was because the odd-looking dog- who's name was apparently Pluto, huh- would be left all by his lonesome. Now that didn't settle right with her, oh no. Not cool at all, leaving the canine all alone here; a nice dog trapped in a cell with the rude people outside. Yes, the coming-and-going visiting-captors were so...indifferent to her, and she thought that was rather rude, since after all, she was their hostage- a bodily ransom for Sora, she guessed. A clear trap for the Keyblade-Wielder to come...well, wherever this odd castle was. Sora could even see it... hopefully.

Anyway, compared to the impolite-indifference (in the many shifts they had taken, only a few words were spoken in reply to her, and most of them were basically telling her to shut up. See? Plain rude.) of the black-cloaked men- some sort of cult?- the yellow, hyperactive creature was good company. Like before she had noticed the flaw in her cage, he had tried to cheer her up, playing around, doing tricks to try and amuse her. Such a cute dog...

And... she was sure this _thing _was escapable, since she had curled her fingers around the bars and reached an arm fully out at one point, if it didn't have silent alarms, then there was nothing stopping her from leaving. No magical barriers to shock or stop her, nothing. So, then... she was staying for Pluto, right?

...Deep down, she supposed the real reason she lingered here was because...maybe she had this sick thrill for being the maiden waiting for a shining white knight; the damsel in distress. Being kidnapped, hauled about by villainy- with no offense to Riku, she'd have to apologize for that thought later, though he would have no idea what she was talking about, but, oh well- rescued by brunets hauling around giant keys with ducks and dog-humans as sidekicks, blahblahblah...

She sighed, shaking her head in a vain attempt to stop herself from going any further in thought. She sat on the prison floor, knees curled to her chest and arms loosely around those, as every once in a while she moved one to tug on the bottom of her pink, zipper-dress- why had she worn this again? ('Note to Self: Revert back to wearing skorts upon return to the Islands... IF I can get back there...')- in a self-conscious way. Hearing the sound of echoing, clanky footsteps on the annoying metal floors, she herself rose, and rushed to the bars as a shadow breached the light of the room- how big was this place again?

Oh, it was that guy again. The one with the blue hair ('Dyed? Meh, if so, then they did an awesome job of it... looks permanent, even real.'), yellow eyes ('Are those contacts...? No, they're real too. Jeez, they look like an animal's eyes though, yet...empty. How...startling.'), and an X-shaped scar in the center of his forehead ('...I wonder who he ticked off in order to get THAT.').

"What are you going to do with us?" She inquired of him, curiosity mingling with...what, annoyance? At herself, sure. At him and his fellows, why not, it would be justified.

He didn't look impressed at all, merely staring at her unreadably. She forced herself not to squirm under that look. Blank yet...there was something there, but it was controlled. It made her heart pound, nervously.

"You are the fire that feeds Sora's anger." He said simply, before leaving after a moment's silence, as if waiting for it to sink in... like it hadn't already. She glanced almost-helplessly at the ground in front of her, words forming instantly.

"...No... Sora's in danger, because of me..." She said, more to herself than the area around her. Darn her damsel-complex! Couldn't someone come get her now? Any second would be lovely, she didn't need anymore angsting right now...

Wallowing in her uselessness, she managed to catch the whir of darkness and turned about at Pluto's barking- a friendly bark, so that meant that the one portaling in by the darkness was...nice, right? Who her rescuer was, she noticed to be a girl around her own age. She looked uncannily like herself, with a few noticeable differences, such as blonde hair, a white dress (she wished she had at least worn something about that length, as it seemed her own attire was shorter than she had actually realized when picking it out...maybe she grew, or it shrunk...) and sandals. Oh, and darkness portaling.

"This way!" The strange girl called, beaconing her with an outstretched hand.

Naturally, she was hesitant. 'Another trap, maybe...?' "Who...?"

"Believe in yourself!" The blonde quickly replied, yet not in any way of annoyance, but maybe a little bit of impatience. She really was going to help her out of here, no strings attached, it seemed! Curious, yet as she was brought out of her thoughts by the girl's call to hurry it up, she hesitated only a second more, stepping back before she decided to walk forward. Briskly. Well, if she was going to be saved by a chick who looked-like-her-yet-didn't-at-the-same-time, she was going to do it with style. Though, a small part of her mind thought it stupid.

As she reached out her hand to the white-wearer, their hands connected, as did something else, in a small sparkle of light. Understanding hit her, filling blue eyes as she looked upon Namine.

Well, it may have not been the knight-in-shining-armor-esque rescue she was hoping for, yet she wasn't complaining as she was pulled through the dark corridor. And if she did complain, it would be later, about how she never would want to travel through such corridors ever again. Though, it was a high possibility that they would have to, sometime soon.

Sighing silently, she resigned herself to that fact and followed the Nobody- her Nobody, to wherever it was they were headed- wherever Sora was going to be. And she could tell, that more hardships were up ahead.

...Just wonderful.

* * *

**So, yeah, that's it. XD;; I think I made her a little sarcastic, angsty, but, meh... she sounded cool this way to me..in my head. shrugs So, if you've read thus far, I applaud you. 83 But please read the rest of what I have to say-review and tell me how it was for a KH-firstie, and I might attempt at putting up yaoi on here. Can I hear some 'huzzahs' to that? 8DD**


End file.
